


Music Inspired One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Constructive Criticism Please, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, One Shot, One Shot Collection, first fic, first fic idk how to tag lmao, me and my husband - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shots based on different songs!First fic, Constructive criticism is welcome!I usually spend less than an hour on each and just try getting my ideas out there, these are more so just writing exercises :)
Kudos: 1





	Music Inspired One Shots

This one shot was inspired by Me and my husband - Mitski

I get home to see a text from her asking me out to lunch. I feel a sense of guilt for some reason, we’re just friends, right? 

We meet at a small cafe just outside the city, and we start talking. He doesn’t cross my mind once. 

_And I am the idiot with the painted face in the corner taking up space._

I look up from my food to see her ocean blue eyes staring into mine and suddenly my heart feels warm and my stomach feels like it’s doing flips. 

_But when she walks in i am loved, i am loved_

She gives me a small smile and one tugs one on my lips as well. She asks how my boyfriend is doing and my heart drops.

_We’re sticking together, me and my husband we’re sticking together_

Why am I feeling this way? This has never happened before. Not with him, not with anyone else. All i know is that I want to stay here with her for as long as i can. 

_It’s always been just her and I together._

She must feel it too right? It can’t just be me. What’s going on? 

She talks about her new favorite books for a few minutes and I can't help but stare. It’s hard to ignore the way her light brown curls fall on her shoulders and in front of her face as she lets it out of the ponytail it was in previously. Or the way the sunlight makes her brown eyes look like they’re made of gold and honey. Or how soft her skin looks and how well her hand would fit in mine.

I suddenly realize what I'm doing and call over a waiter to get boxes for my food. She looks confused as i apologize and say i had to go back to work even though i had taken the day off. To see her.

As we split the check and leave I vow to myself to never let myself do that again.

_me and my husband we’re sticking together_  
_me and my husband we are doing better_


End file.
